bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Misaki
Ryou Misaki (三崎亮), is a junior student attending a karakura high school. He lives alone , and his dad owns a major company, an one night he was witness of a invasion of hollows,and then saved by kensuke tendou who seeing his spiritual power take the young as his aprentice,He would later awaken his Shinigami powers and become a soul repaer under kensuke Tendou.He is known by his moniker Kensei '(剣聖, ''Sword Saint). '''He is a main protagonist of User:Yusei87's stories. Appearance Ryo is a tall, light-skinned man, with length brown hair, and brown colored eyes, his current standard attire consists of a purple colored coat and black shirt, blue pants and tennis, During his shinigami form, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform. Personality Ryo is a quiet and collected young man around his superiors he is very respectful holds his tongue unless he is spoken to.Around his friends he is very animated and out there,he can always think of something to make them laugh.When he is by himself he finds himself day dreaming quite often.He spaces out easily the littlest thing can distract him if you haven lost his interest.Around his friends he is always willing to help out when he sees them in a bind.With the opposite sex,you really gotta be something special to peak his interest if you cant then he will just treat you like a baby sister.He is very playful with kids as well he believes in giving kids the time of day because they are the future of world.With his enemies he likes to play with their heads and use their weaknesses against them,not always physical most of the time its their insecurities. History Ryo was walking to home,a lowly street rat.He vowed to one day become a soul reaper.His drive came from watching a shinigami defend the karakura town from a hollow attack.He watched them gallantly fight.Defeating him and claiming another victory for the soul society.later the shinigami het meet him like kensuke tendou,and acept to young like aprendice, Ryo longed for a purpose so he gave himself one.He vowed to become a shinigami..He was exceptionally gifted at the art of kendo.But witnessing such destructive power.He vowed to only use both of his hands if it was absolutely un-avoidable.After completing his first year of the soul reaper training with kensuke,he decided to find his zanpakutou spirit.He trained day and night to find his spirit.One day he over did it and decided to take on a group of hollows.Not very smart on his part.They reduced him to a bloody pulp..After sustaining his breathing,Ryo began to question why he even tried to take them on.Something pushed him and he wondered if it was his zanpakutou spirit telling him to.After those few months in the hospital Ryo finally regained his strength.When he was put on assignment one night he saw a figure walk toward him.He was wearing a black kimono with a purple lotus flower pattern toward the end of it.He walked over to Ryo and spoke to him in whisper."My name...my name is of no importance you cant hear me anyway."The figure said.Ryo couldnt hear him even say that.Hollows had broken through into the karakura.Everyone was on full alert.Ryo was cornered by a menos.Scared shitless he didnt know what to do.Ryo then saw the boy again."Do you finally hear me Ryo."Ryo nodded."Yes i do,now tell me your name."The boy nodded."Its,Meigetsu."Ryo then called its name."Ryo still an kensuke student slayed a menos. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist:Ryo is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning blows, His skills in combat have been frecuently shown as very high, as he was able to keep Kensuke constantly on him toes during their training session despite Kensuke's much thinner blade. Ryo's preferred style of combat seems to be swordsmanship. Despite this, he is shown highly adept in combining his hand-to-hand skills with his swordsmanship. While fighting, his preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of his great agility, striking from various angles to confuse his opponent. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:. His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of kensuke to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparing sessions. During his days as a trainings,his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several class-adjuchas deserters unarmed with only Hakuda. Flash Step Master: Ryo is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo, a high speed movement ability. Though this is by no means a unique skill, because he has mastered this ability to such an extent that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire menos groups in seconds, Ryo moves at an excessively fast speed in combat, so fast that kensuke found it hard to even discern his movements at first. Vast Spiritual Energy: His spiritual power is immensely high,kensuke commented that Ryo's very presence is monstrously overwhelming. The force of Ryo's spiritual power is also great enough to, without any visible effort, bring two arrancar to his knees, His reitasu manifestation takes the color of blue. Ryo's reiatsu is tremendous and extremely potent, and he is capable of using his reiatsu to choke or paralyze any opponents beneath Captain-level. Kidō Master: Ryo is capable of performing high-level Kidō without incantation, and on a select few spells, without even speaking it's name, though the latter cuts it's strength, sometimes considerably. Ryo isn't naturally inclined to use Kidō during his battles due to his preference in Hakuda and Zanjutsu. Exceptional Intellect: Ryo possessed a remarkable inborn talent for the Shinigami arts. His affinity was so potent that even in specific areas where his affinity was at its weakest, Ryo was able to perform on an expert's level. Ryo was also able to master difficult arts in relatively short periods of time. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Zanpakuto Meigetsu (明月, Bright Moon ; "Shine's Moon" in the English dub):Meigetsu is a beautiful young man with long, silver hair that flows down his back in a loose ponytail. His bangs are short, and reveals his alice-blue eyes. He also has an earing on his left ear. He wears white robes with a dark blue armor covering them. He also has large angel-like wings he can use to fly. Meigetsu's inner world looks like a beautiful scenery in the wild where wolves would live, with a full moon shining over the area. It's got lots of trees and hills and a vast plain. There's also a large crystal lake further down the plains where Meigetsu takes his drinks and keeps himself sheltered. Meigetsu in its fully sealed state resembles a daitchi type katana; an exceptionally lengthy Japanese sword with a slightly angular single edged blade. However, its characteristic elements are as follows: • A perfect mirror-like clarity of steel. • A sharp edge that is made of minute threads of metal that shines like diamond dust. • A guard made up of two 2cm flat silver halo’s within each other. • A surreal spectral glow about the metal of the sword. • Its handle is composed of reflective leather with silver threadwork. • Its sheath is composed of a mirror like polished wooden scabbard with silver detailing. • Its sling (used over the shoulder) is composed of a braid made of grey leather and silver thread Shikai: The Shikai command of Meigetsu is "'''shine out far and wide'''" (広くて輝く, Hirokute kagayaku)'' in its sealed state is best suited for offensive combat in an open space due to its great length as it may limit movement and attacks in close combat offence or defense. Meigetsu’s ultimate effect is achieved in the daytime or in areas with great amounts of light, however its light is most impressive in the night or dark areas. When its first release is initiated Dissolves his actual blade and replaces it with a blade made of pure light. If the blade is broken, it can completely cover it to allow the battle to continue. He can also create blades of light seperate from his Zanpakuto, using them as projectiles to fire at his enemies. Meigetsu’s is an extremely malleable Zanpakutou to its wielders requirements in Shikai; As it is a Kidou based Zanpakutou its blade can detach itself from its handle and be movable or easily replaced as the wielder wishes. Also as it is uses a great arsenal of light-based attacks and defenses, it is also able to manipulate the light in its surrounding environment to the wielder’s advantage. Further adding to this arsenal, the blade of Meigetsu is able to sear right through flesh, bone, spirit and chain with ease. • Akari-Sokko (Light Speed) – Essentially the ability to move at the speed of light, Akari-Sokko imbibes the wielder with an automatic increase in movement and reflex speed. Getsukirite (月影''Moonlight Cutter'') : A powerful technique that releases a mass of high velocity energy that envelope the enemy from every side. A dome of incredible energy velocity surrounds the enemy trapping them within. The energy pressure is so great that it can crush the very bones of an unsuspecting opponent with ease. Within the pressurized bursts are large cutting blades of energy that slash at the enemy from every angle and cuts down/ through anything it touches completely severing it. Getsunami(Moon Wave): A quick and effective technique that sends a light blue colored blast of energy in the shape of a crecescent moon, speeding towards the enemy to shred and cut through them. is able to use it at varying degrees of potency. Each direction he swings his sword will coincide with the approriate direction with the damage scale and speed of the attack increasing for each direction. • Itoyu Kiyutsuri (Shimmering Distraction) – Meigetsu can cause temporary illusions utilizing the reiatsu released from its guard and within the area it is released. • Ko Bo (Beam of Light) – The wielder is able to separate its blade of concentrated reiatsu from the hilt and move it in any direction or shoot them like beams in variable sizes and numbers or maneuver in any direction the wielder wishes it to travel. Combining Ko-Bo with knowledge on projectile weaponry, the wielder is able to accomplish attacks possible with weapons like guns, arrows or spears. • Sasu-Genso Tachikomeru (Shroud of Light) – Using the tail of Meigetsu; the sash of light, the wielder of Meigetsu can wrap himself in it and become invisible to the naked eye through the illusion of light. When combined with Akari-Sokko, Sasu-Genso Tachikomeru becomes a formidable weapon for stealth attacks and reconnaissance both in light and dark environments. • Ju-ten Sasu (Replenishing Light) – Ju-ten Sasu is Meigetsu’s most amazing ability. When initiated, the sword draws to itself light and spirit particles from its surroundings and transfers it to its tail which could be used either to replenish the wielders energy or as a healing device that revives and revitalizes from ailments and allows people to heal from injuries at an unusually rapid rate. Bankai:Tenken Meigetsu (天剣明月, Heaven Sword Bright Moon): When initiated, the sword hovers parallel to the ground in front of its wielder before it starts to spin in a complete circle around him constantly increasing in speed and slowly radiating in brightness till the surrounding area is engulfed in a hot bright white light for miles. This blinding light can also be subdued afterwards depending on the wielder’s prerogative, but it gradually fades to display Meigetsu spinning to a slower speed only to reveal not one but many swords.and him zanpakuto changes to white nodachi In addition to his sword, Ryo's robe is replaced with a long- white trenchcoat with high collar and his back have been revealed to be space for him to grow a set of White Wings made of reiatsu. Kami Getsunami(神波を輝かせて,God shining wave) enhanced version of Getsunami, is vastly stronger, faster, and far more destructive. t is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage, as the compressed spiritual energy,After training bankai ,Ryo was able to gradually master it's form, capable of creating huge fissures if struck in the entire city. • Okuman Ho-Sekibako (million_suns jewel-case) – Meigetsu’s ultimate attack, when Okuman Ho-Sekibako is initiated, the seven blades present in the halo around its wielder release itself from its guided path to create a ring from hilt to blade that start spinning to create a vacuum of light and spirit particles that starts to collect and assemble itself with its wielder at the center. The orb of blinding light keeps expanding till it captures its target in its hot, blinding prison of light. Once caught within Okuman Ho-Sekibako the target has no way of getting out unless he is able to break any one of its seven sides using superior physical strength alone as it is able to draw light and energy particles from its targets attacks and reiatsu to further strengthen its walls. Furthermore, this attack is only possible if the victim is able to withstand the oppressive heat and blinding light within it. Also, once inside the prison of light, the victim is at the mercy of the weilder who can use any one of Meigetsu’s Shikai abilities as well as direct strikes with a sword that can sear skin, spirit and bone off one’s body with a simple slide. *'Getsukirite' Renjin(月影連刃''Moonlight Cutter'' serial blade)Ryo generates multiple energy slash which travel at the speed of light. If he is using the maximum power of his reiatsu, the technique allows Ryo to fire 100 billion rounds of slashes per second at his opponents. From the view of his opponent, he would see himself trapped in a net formed from rays of light. This technique is extremely difficult to dodge or block, even for an opponent who can predict his movements. *'Hikari misuto'(光ミスト''light mist'') Ryo sends his energy into the ground, then it erupts as many pillars of light. This technique can be used to defend himself against incoming attacks, to attack his enemies or to paralyze targets. Kyuteiken (白帝剣,: Shine Emperor Sword";): This condenses each and every single one of his blades into a his nodachi, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is immense. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a angel, made of concentrated spiritual energy. The blade in this form is dangerous enough to cause aggravated injuries in one single blow.